Sezzitashi's Story
by Eronin and Bakanin
Summary: Prequel to Pride and Luck. "My life wasn't all sunshine and daiseys" Sezzitashi.
1. Introductions

Introductions

'I remember that day so well. It was the first day after graduation. My team and I…well we didn't get off on the right foot. It took a near death experience bring us together,' thought Sezzitashi.

Flash back 10 years.

"Finally we graduated! Still… I don't know why I got stuck with you two assholes!" yelled Sezzi. His two teammates laughed.

"And I don't know why we got stuck with such a weakling. And now we are going to have to carry the weight of everything, aren't we Rigen?" said the female of the duo.

"Got that right Rose!" said Rigen. A loud laughter could be heard from above. It was a Jounin, possibly their teacher.

"Team 2, would you be? Course you are, Team 2 you be. But you, no one I see," said the peculiar speaking lady. She never moved from her spot. "Introduce yourself, you must."

Sezzi jumped at the chance to speak first, "I'm Sezzitashi of the Warite Clan! And I'm going to prove to everyone that you don't need a bloodline to be strong!" The Jounin raised one of her eyebrows and smirked.

"For you, work cut out, you do," she said again in her odd way of speaking.

"Rigen of the Waigen Clan… I'm going to be the best of the Anbu just like my father," said Rigen.

"Rose of the Oenrea Clan. I'm just along for the ride," said Rose with a smirk. Sezzi glared daggers at her. "And you would be…?" asked Rose.

"Maia I be. Saigin I come from," said Maia, "Small mission, we have. To somewhere we go, the place, I don't know. Cleansing to do, we have." The three students' eyes widened at the thought of their first mission.

They left immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Simple eradication, we must. Test of skills, simple it is. To fail is to die, know that you must," said Maia as she lead the three Genins farther and farther away from the Village. Rigen snorted as she explained. His blue hair shone in the dim light while his green eyes seem to absorb the sunlight.

"This is going to be easy that it's going to be pathetic!" laughed Rose, her yellow eyes shining in delight while Sezzi just ran a hand through his short, spiky green hair, his face set in determination. Maia just grinned behind her dark sunglasses at something that she found funny.

"Be there, we should, in 3 hours. Time is double!" said Maia as she sped up. Sezzi, Rose, and Rigen all grimaced as they were forced to even higher speeds. Each of the Genins was soon tired at such a grueling pace, but their teacher wouldn't even let them slow down.

Hour and a half later.

"Here, are we, when time is halved. Orcs, goblins, others to play," said Maia as she grinned sadistically, "Such a good day to die." The three students' eyes widened as she began to laugh sadistically.

A loud whistling could be heard as Maia disappeared. Several crossbow bolts burst out of the foliage, traveling over the Genins' head and hitting the area where Maia stood. Several Goblins stepped out of the bushes laughing as they reloaded their crossbows. One of the goblins stood back and seemed to be giving orders to the others in its own guttural language. The goblins raised their crossbows and took aim when a flash of light caught a knife traveling through the air to embed itself in the Goblin leader's skull up to the hilt. A moment of silence passed as everyone took notice of the death and the person who threw the knife. Sezzi was standing in front of the three with a hand upraised looking incredibly surprised. All hell broke loose after that.

Each of the Genins took off in a different direction while the Goblins just fired at everyone. Quarrels ripped through the air as they came close to hitting. The Goblins reloaded their crossbows as fast as they could the second they had fired. The three Genins disappeared into the brush before they could be injured.

Each of the Goblins was dispatched as the Genins emerged from the brush and silently killed them one at a time. Soon all were dead and the three Genins were left in the clearing. Sezzi was the first to speak, "We've got a nut head for a teacher. What are we even supposed to do?"

"Weren't you even listening you idiot? You should know that we have to kill the infestation in the area," said Rigen.

"I don't even know why you got put on this team. I mean, you nearly got us killed with that stunt of yours!" yelled Rose.

Sezzi looked ashamed and hung his head. Soon it came back up, "At **least** I did something. You two just stood there and stared."

"Look, it's obvious that you are going to get us killed so I say we split up now. You go that way," Rigen said pointing the way Maia went, "and we'll go the opposite direction."

"Fine!" yelled Sezzi as he left.


End file.
